Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, which include a treating chamber for receiving a laundry load, may implement a cycle of operation to treat the laundry load in the treating chamber. Laundry treating appliances are often provided with a dispensing system for automatically dispensing one or more treating chemistries to the treating chamber as part of the treatment of the laundry during a cycle of operation. Typically a dispenser is configured to dose a treating chemistry, such as a detergent, at a predetermined time during the cycle. For example, detergents are completely dispensed at the beginning of a wash phase of the cycle of operation.